This invention includes embodiments that generally relate to separator assemblies. In various embodiments, the invention relates to spiral flow separator assemblies. The invention also includes methods for making separator assemblies.
Conventional separator assemblies typically comprise a folded multilayer membrane assembly disposed around a porous exhaust conduit. The folded multilayer membrane assembly comprises a feed carrier layer in fluid contact with the active-surface of a membrane layer having an active surface and a passive surface. The folded multilayer membrane assembly also comprises a permeate carrier layer in contact with the passive surface of the membrane layer and a porous exhaust conduit. The folded membrane layer structure ensures contact between the feed carrier layer and the membrane layer without bringing the feed carrier layer into contact with the permeate carrier layer or the porous exhaust conduit. During operation, a feed solution containing a solute is brought into contact with the feed carrier layer of the multilayer membrane assembly which transmits the feed solution to the active surface of the membrane layer which modifies and transmits a portion of the feed solution as a permeate to the permeate carrier layer. The feed solution also serves to disrupt solute accretion at the active surface of the membrane layer and transport excess solute out of the multilayer membrane assembly. The permeate passes via the permeate carrier layer into the porous exhaust conduit which collects the permeate. Separator assemblies comprising folded multilayer membrane assemblies have been used in various fluid purification processes, including reverse osmosis, ultrafiltration, and microfiltration processes.
Folded multilayer membrane assemblies may be manufactured by bringing the active surface of a membrane layer having an active surface and a passive surface into contact with both surfaces of a feed carrier layer, the membrane layer being folded to create a pocket-like structure which envelops the feed carrier layer. The passive surface of the membrane layer is brought into contact with one or more permeate carrier layers to produce a membrane stack assembly in which the folded membrane layer is disposed between the feed carrier layer and one or more permeate carrier layers. A plurality of such membrane stack assemblies, each in contact with at least one common permeate carrier layer, is then wound around a porous exhaust conduit in contact with the common permeate carrier layer to provide the separator assembly comprising the multilayer membrane assembly and the porous exhaust conduit. The edges of the membrane stack assemblies are appropriately sealed to prevent direct contact of the feed solution with the permeate carrier layer. A serious weakness separator assemblies comprising a folded multilayer membrane assembly is that the folding of the membrane layer may result in loss of membrane function leading to uncontrolled contact between the feed solution and the permeate carrier layer.
Thus, there exists a need for further improvements in both the design and manufacture of separator assemblies comprising one or more multilayer membrane assemblies. Particularly in the realm of water purification for human consumption, there is a compelling need for more robust and reliable separator assemblies which are both efficient and cost effective.